Edward's secret
by Catalina Jones
Summary: Bella and edward finally think they are safe now james is gone victoria is dead jacobs disappeared for a while but no one cares but it turns out things arent as nice as they seem the cullens have been keeping a nasty secret from Bella on Edward's orders


"_**Edward," Bella said as soon as they got to their meadow, "Why have you been trying to avoid Alice today?"**_

"_**I'm not trying to avoid Alice, it's just that she's really busy and she doesn't have time to stop and talk today. That's all." He said with a nervous twitch, before quickly turning away from her. Right when she opened her mouth to speak again he turned around and held a flower out to her. "Here you go, Bella." He said with a fake smile plastered all over his face.**_

"_**Thanks I guess, and I know what you are trying to do by the way and I'm not going to fall for it." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you give me that look! And I'm not buying it when you tell me that Alice is too busy to talk. She tried to tell me something really important today at lunch and you practically bit her head off before you drug me from the room."**_

"_**Please just trust me on this one Bella. Alice has nothing important to tell you." He said as he took her hands in his and tried to cheat his way out of the conversation by dazzling her.**_

"_**Jasper what should I do! I've been trying to tell Bella about James all day long and Edward refuses to let me talk to her!" Alice yelled from inside their closet. "I wonder what he thinks I want to tell her?"**_

"_**You know how Edward is when it comes to Bella. Just don't try to understand it! The boys crazy deep inside there I have felt it!" Jasper said lazily from on the bed where he was watching dust specks swirl through the air.**_

"_**That still doesn't help me much!" Alice yelled as she ran to the end of the closet.**_

"_**So put on a disguise, and go to the meadow you know they are out there!" Jasper yelled back at her.**_

"_**Perfect!" Alice squealed as she ran out the door and down the stairs.**_

"_**I know I am!" Jasper yelled after her which got a loud booming laugh from Emmett who had clearly been listening from upstairs.**_

"_**I don't see why your being so difficult about this Edward!" Bella yelled as she forced herself to look away from his eyes.**_

"_**Bella," Alice called as she ran by at that exact moment wearing an outrageous outfit that had feathers and ruffles all over it.**_

_**When Bella opened her mouth to call out to her Edward covered it with his hand. "Bella, can you please just give me a second here ok. I will be right back I promise." Bella just let out a low sigh when he let go of her and jumped at Alice in an attempt to attack her. **_

_**As Bella watched this she was suddenly reminded of Juno which Edward had made her watch in an attempt to have her not want to have sex ever and she couldn't help but giggle and say out loud, "I'm a kraken from the sea."**_

"_**Will you stop looking at where I am going to go next it makes fighting with you unfair!" Edward yelled as Alice dodged him once again.**_

"_**I will when you stop reading my mind. Now stop acting like a crazy person and let me talk to Bella!" Alice called out as she kept moving away from him.**_

"_**I already told you that Bella doesn't need to know that secret!" Edward cried as he ripped Alice's mouth off. By then Bella was rolling on the floor because she was laughing so hard. She had no idea that she was being watched.**_

"_**This is so perfect," James muttered to himself from where he was hiding in a clump of bushes behind Bella. "While her golden boy is distracted I shall steal her away and make her love me and not him. But what to do about him? He is sure to look for her and I know that she will want to find him…. I could always turn him into a duck and keep him as a pet… But that's messy and mother doesn't like a mess on her floor… Oh well! It doesn't matter now! She shall be mine!" And with that he hopped out of the bushes unnoticed by Edward or Alice and knocked Bella out and carried her away.**_

_**About ten hours later when Alice was getting bored she stole her mouth back from Edward and looked around. Something about the meadow felt off to her. Then she found it, and kicked Edward- who had laid down on the ground and was waiting for Bella to come over- as hard as she could in the ribs.**_

"_**Ow! What did you do that for!" He snarled as he jumped to his feet.**_

"_**Edward, where is Bella?"**_

"_**What are you talking about she is right here where I told her to be…" His last few words died in his throat when he noticed she was gone. "Where could she have gone!" He cried as he turned around in circles. "She always listens to me and I told her to stay here. Why isn't she here? And why do I smell James didn't you guys kill him?"**_

"_**Ya, um about that," Alice said with a nervous cough before she ran off into the forest toward the house.**_


End file.
